villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Director (Halloween Horror Nights)
Paulo Ravinski, better known as the Director, is a icon for Universal Orlando Resort's Halloween event known as Halloween Horror Nights. He first appeared in 2003 as the icon of the thirteenth event, Halloween Horror Nights 13. He would later re-appear in 2006's Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 and at Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear, during 2010. The song he plays while torturing and killing his actors is called You Oughta Be In Pictures by the Boswell Sisters. In 2010's event, he is revealed to be one of Fear's minions, given the name "Sacrifice". Backstory Early Years Paulo Ravinski was born in Eastern Europe. He started out as a snuff filmer capturing actual human suffering, torture and death on his film camera. His film career began when he picked up his father's camera while only eight years old, resulting him into getting in trouble for wasting film. He would shoot birds with a BB gun while filming them flittering, when he saw them falling out of the trees. A controversial project known as The Widow's Eye, was his first project yet. The film shocked many country population that Paulo was forced out, which is the reason he came to America. Some people have found tamer examples of directed by Paulo himself. Films mentioned included films such as Death Procession ''and The Blood Letting''. Universal Orlando Universal Orlando has hired the Director to film his newest horror film at Universal Studios Florida's neighbor-park, the Islands of Adventure. During 2003, he transformed each one of the islands into a terrifying horror flick as a part of his project. He would appear at All-Nite Die-In, his own haunted house, and at Infestation, his own live show which involves Paulo himself with his actors interacting with scorpions, snakes, rats, cockroaches, and other terrifying creatures. Three years later, he along with the icons of 2000, 2002, and 2005, returned to Universal Studios Florida for the event's "Sweet 16". He and the others were also featured at The Arrival, a live show hosted by Darkness. Universal Studios Hollywood Paulo has been hired by Universal Studios Hollywood to direct the ultimate horror film. Universal requested that Paulo would submit a short film detailing his project to preview it for their executives before allowing production to begin. However later on, when Universal Studios Hollywood discovered the real torture and death on the short film, they claimed that Paulo's twisted actions were too graphic for film audiences. They cancelled the project for good, and banned Ravinski from ever stepping foot into Universal Studios Hollywood again. However, Paulo took up residence in an abandoned backlot set at the park, demanding revenge on Universal. Aware that Paulo was hiding on the backlot, Universal Studios Hollywood warned visitors that real horror would be delivered from the Director, although they still allowed their annual Halloween event to run in 2006. Fear Revealed In 2010, the Director returned to Universal Studios Florida along with the other Sweet 16 icons and the previous year's icon for the event's twentieth anniversary. He and the other four icons were also revealed to be minions of Fear himself. Paulo was given the alias "Sacrifice". Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights The Director first appeared at Halloween Horror Nights 13 as the icon for the event in 2003. During his debut year, he also starred in not only his own haunted house called All-Nite Die-In, where guests would explore slasher films, but also a live show called Infestation, where he would place an insect or arachnid on the victim, telling them they'll never have the capacity to sleep ever again. He has appeared in 2004 and 2005 again, but not an icon again until 2006. He appeared in 2004's Horror Nights Nightmares along with Jack, Eddie, and the Caretaker, and at 2005 in Rat Run. During 2006, Halloween Horror Nights moved back to Universal Studios Florida to celebrate its "Sweet 16". The Director was one of the icons of 2006's event along with Jack, the Caretaker, and the Storyteller. He has also appeared in Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen, at the last week-only scare zone, Shadows of the Past. When its twentieth anniversary came in 2010, the Director became one of Fear's minions along with the other past four icons including the Usher during Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear, given the alias, Sacrifice. Personality The Director is sadistic, dangerous, brutal, evil, creepy, and seems to show no remorse for his actions. He seems to enjoy killing and torturing his actors, considering his job as a snuff filmer, to which a snuff filmer is a murderer and film director combined. His snuff films were so frightening and violent, that his films were banned in almost every single country. Law enforcement agencies and film critics both call his work snuff cinema. Paulo prefers his work to be referred to as "art". Quotes Gallery Pictures Director2.jpg HHNIcons.jpg|The Director with Jack the Clown, the Caretaker, and the Storyteller at Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16. DirectorHHN.jpg hhndirector1.jpg 13director.jpg Videos HHN 13 - Extended Electrocution Commercial (Hotel Packages)|The Director in the Hotel and Ticket Packages commercial for Halloween Horror Nights 13. Trivia *He wore different clothing in Universal Studios Singapore's Halloween Horror Nights event in 2011, as well as gaining a different actor, and a different name, which was Billy Skorrski. This could be an alternate incarnation of the Director, if the appearance of his is compared to the Orlando/Hollywood incarnation. He also doesn't play the song titled You Oughta Be In Pictures, by the Boswell Sisters, while torturing and killing his actors/actresses. Category:Halloween Horror Nights characters Category:Snuff filmer Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Male Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Commercial Villains Category:Torturer Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Serial Killers Category:Mascots Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Humans Category:Trap Master Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Singing Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Knifemen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Knight of Cerebus